


[podfic] Thirty minutes to Skaradosh

by halfeatenmoon, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Princess Leia (Comics), Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatenmoon/pseuds/halfeatenmoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Evaan had always held the Princess Organa in the highest regard. It was frustrating the hell to watch Leia just decide to do reckless things like offer herself up as hostage in exchange for a single Alderaanian refugee, but Evaan respected her. And against all her better impulses, Evaan was beginning to like her, too.





	[podfic] Thirty minutes to Skaradosh

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thirty minutes to Skaradosh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723347) by [halfeatenmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatenmoon/pseuds/halfeatenmoon). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)   
 ****

 **Warnings:** Missing Scene

 **Length:**  00:14:25

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Thirty%20minutes%20to%20Skaradosh_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to forzandopod for the coverart critique!


End file.
